W20 Book of the Wyrm
|price = Print: $29.99 PDF: $19.99 }} W20 Book of the Wyrm is the third edition of the Book of the Wyrm. The Werewolf: The Apocalypse 20th Anniversary Edition version adds new material such as new and/or revised fomori and spirits to challenge the Garou, including revised and collected info and backstory on such things as Pentex and Black Dog Game Factory. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Coils of the Corruptor :From the Umbral realm of Malfeas to the boardrooms of Pentex and its subsidiaries, minions of the Wyrm plot to kill Gaia. Warped fomori, monstrous Banes, and Wyrm-tainted shapeshifters lash out at the world with acidic claws. The Maeljin Incarna steals the easily forgotten, ignored, or missed to populate their perverse realms. Factories belch smoke that blackens the sky, and toxic waste floods into rivers and seas. The heads of the Hydra see what they have done to the world and know that it is good. :Strangling the World :Once long ago, the Wyrm was an agent of Balance. Now, strangled by the Weaver's webs, it strikes out in madness and pain. If it can poison the world, sow cancer and disease throughout all that is, it might finally be free. :Book of the Wyrm ''contains'' :*''All-new lore and background on the corrupting Wyrm.'' :*''Information on the Wyrm's minions, from fomori to Skull Pigs to Chulorviah.'' :*''An in-depth look at the Black Spiral Dancers, twisted mockeries of Garou.'' Contents Introduction: The Wyrm's Call Theme, mood and a summary for the book. Chapter One: Lore of the Wyrm This chapter covers the nature of the Wyrm itself: from the nature of the Beast itself to the Triatic Wyrm, the Urge Wyrm, and the lords of the Wyrm Elements. It then describes the landscape of Malfeas, including the towering palace of Number Two, the Duchies of the Maeljin Incarna, and the Black Spiral Labyrinth. It offers some hope to those who find themselves in that hellish realm, giving ideas for how the Garou might kill each of the Incarna — from Hellbringer to Number Two — and how they might escape into other, only relatively safer, realms. Chapter Two: Pawns and Puppets This chapter turns its attention to the Wyrm's main beachheads among the human realm: the many subsidiaries of Pentex. The chapter showcases the familiar great bastions of corporate malfeasance like Endron, Magadon, and King Breweries, as well as new acquisitions like the RED Network and Incognito. It then turns its sights on the Board of Directors, showing what is new in the boardroom and what plans the Wyrm's champions have put in motion. Finally, it covers those people deluded enough to worship the Wyrm either directly or veiled in other cults. Chapter Three: The Never-Ending Dance This chapter looks closer at the Black Spiral Dancers, showing what actually caused a whole tribe of Garou to turn its back on Gaia and embrace the Wyrm. Going into greater detail than before on the Dancer's twisted relations with their Kinfolk, it also looks at the camps and outlooks prevalent among the Wyrm's wolves. It closes with a range of new Gifts and rites available to those who forsake Gaia entirely, or who risk their souls to learn their enemies' tricks. Chapter Four: Feeling the Touch This chapter showcases the breadth of the Wyrm's depravity. It presents a range of fomori, the Wyrm's foot-soldiers, and the Fomorach: individual powerhouses created by horrific experiments. Looking at supernatural creatures and what happens when a Bane possesses such a creature, it goes on to present a new range of Banes and physical monstrosities like the Thunderwyrm. Demonstrating what happens when Changing Breeds other than the Garou fall to the Wyrm, from the grotesque Skull Pigs to the bizarre Balefire Sharks, it shows the results of Pentex' horrific attempts to manufacture their own shapeshifters. It looks at creatures reeking of the Wyrm's taint without necessarily doing the Corruptor's work: the Inquisitors and the Chulorviah. Finally, it examines the nature of Wyrm-taint, and how characters may fall under the Wyrm's sway. Appendix: Rotten Baubles The Appendix presents just some of the tools of the Wyrm, including tainted Fetishes, equipment from the factories of Malfeas and Pentex R&D, and some of the products that Pentex's subsidiaries might sell in any town in the developed world. Background Information W20 Book of the Wyrm updates Book of the Wyrm Second Edition for the 20th Anniversary game. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters ; Pentex: * Hiro Yamazaki, a member of the Board of Directors * Robert Allred, a Kinfolk Pentex executive * Frederick Appleton, a Yeren and Director of Project Lycaon ; Maeljin Incarna: * Lady Aife, the Maeljin Incarna of Angu * Lord Choke, the Maeljin Incarna of Hoga * Lord Collum, the Maeljin Incarna of H'rugg * Lord Kerne, the Maeljin Incarna of Furmas * Lord Steel, the Maeljin Incarna of Abhorra * Lady Yul, the Maeljin Incarna of Wakshaa Terminology Angu, Antara, Anurana, Draugr (WTA), Kerasi, Project Lycaon, Samsa, Xibalan, Yeren Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse books Category:2014 releases Category:20th Anniversary *